


The Tale of the Founders

by slaccincodrum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Historical, Hogwarts Founders Era, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaccincodrum/pseuds/slaccincodrum
Summary: This is the tale of the lives of the founders, and the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. How was the idea of Hogwarts conceived? What happened to Helena Ravenclaw? Why are Gryffindor and Slytherin rivals?





	1. The Strange Dream

Rowena Ravenclaw was born and raised in a small village in Scotland, not far from where Hogwarts is located today. When Rowena was very young, her mother died in childbirth, giving birth to her younger brother Ean. Her father was a medicine man and she learned a lot about the profession from her father as he had often brought her along. Rowena always had a passion for knowledge and loved to learn. She would read any book and keep an interest in anything she was given. It was never easy to grow up without a mother and neither was it easy to be such a wise woman in those days. When she was to turn 17, they moved to France where her father would be working for the royal king. Her father died shortly after their migration and her brother soon joined the French army. Rowena then moved to a small town near the port to continue her father’s work, and became quite popular among the villagers.

One day, Rowena saved the life of a well-respected and prosperous woman who had taken ill. As a token of gratitude Rowena was offered to marry the lady’s son. His name was Herman Granger and he worked at the city’s council. Rowena thought that he was kind and seemed wealthy enough to support her and a family, so she chose to marry him. She had longed for a child for some time, but hadn’t found a man she wanted to get engaged with. Herman thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and she really was. She was intelligent, had wit and she had the most amazing, gleaming green eyes. Many men in the village fancied her and the women envied her. It was not safe for a woman like that to be unwed. 

Rowena never loved her husband, but she respected him and thought that he was a good father to their son, Patrick. Her husband treated her kindly and often listened to her crazy ideas. Rowena who always found new things to learn, had developed an interest in astrology and confessed to her husband that dark times were coming, after she had done a reading of the stars. She had seen death and illness, she told him. Despite him knowing her as being a wise woman, he never believed that she was a fortune teller or could tell prophecies. He would happily listen to her strange dreams and of new things she had learnt, but these things he did not wish to hear about. He was not a superstitious man, but he sometimes feared her as he had seen her do strange things. Things he didn’t know were real or if he had only dreamt it. He never asked her about it, nor did they ever speak of it. Their marriage lasted for seven years until something happened that would change the lives of the villagers forever. The smallpox came to town. When Rowena couldn’t cure the residents and the disease kept on spreading, she was accused of witchcraft and brought to trial for causing the illness. This belief was partially because she and her family never caught the disease even though Rowena were in close contact with the ill. No one suspected the ship that had come in to the port to be the cause and needed someone to blame.

Herman, who knew his spouse was different, as well started to believe that she was to blame for the disease that had infected the town. He wasn’t convinced that she was uninvolved and failed her when he didn’t swear an oath of her innocence during the trial. She was sentenced to be burned at the stake and nobody came to her defense.

Right before the turmoil started, Rowena gave her son a claw of a raven and made him promise that it would to be their secret.   
“You shall keep it for good luck, my love, and make sure to pass it on for the next generation. Tell your children to give it to their children”.  
She never told him that the claw brought good luck of having sons and not conceiving daughters. The magic powers of the Raven family were only transferred to daughters and knowing this, she knew her son and his future children would be safe.The smallpox and witch hunt wouldn’t end with her death and many other women would be accused of witchcraft several years following. 

At the bonfire, her son and husband witnessed her execution while the crowd cheered, believing that the town would no longer be cursed. When the fire rose and her body was no longer visible through the flames, her son saw a black raven leaving the fire. He felt something scratching against his leg and he pulled out the claw from his pocket. For a moment, it looked as the claw was waving at him. He knew his mother was involved somehow and quickly put it back into his pocket.

Rowena escaped from the fire as a black raven and fled back to Scotland, her homeland, where she had always felt safe. It was spring and most of the birds had not yet returned to the island. She was alone in the sky and she could finally smell the fresh air from the mountains as she flew over the highlands. At her arrival, without destination, she thought of an old friend of hers, Helga Hufflepuff. Helga was a caring and sympathetic woman and Rowena knew that she could trust Helga with her life, even if they hadn’t seen each other for many years. She came to Helga for shelter and Helga was joyous to see Rowena, but didn’t seem surprised, as she knew that Rowena was coming. 

A few weeks passed and Rowena had slept most of the time and she hadn’t eaten much. She felt too sick to eat and thought that she might be dying, that the transformation and escape had just given her some time, but that she couldn’t cheat death. Helga wasn’t really worried about Rowena’s nausea or fatigue when Rowena told her that she thought she was dying.   
“Why are you expecting to die, Rowena? You are not dying, my dear. You are expecting a child, a daughter” said Helga.  
She realized that Helga was right and smiled for the first time since she had left France. 

Rowena’s morning sickness gradually wore off thanks to the potion Helga had made for her. She now ate well again and started to gain some weight. Helga had always been a good cook and was happy to have someone to cook for. Or, two more to cook for.   
The two friends ate well and drank wine each evening at supper. Rowena was feeling better and shared her ideas of changing the lives of the children who were blessed with abilities. She wanted a better life for her daughter and feared that she would have to face the same ill-fortune as her mother one day. It was not safe to be among those who didn’t understand. The two women both agreed that they had had a hard time growing up, being different and not always being able to control their special powers at all times. Helga brought to mind the time when her friend Jack Weasley had been angry with Christopher Muggle for picking on his sister, so he decided to turn Christopher into a frog. He had later realized that this was not a good idea and didn’t know how to reverse the spell. He had been so scared of being caught that he turned himself into a toad and tried threatening Christopher in froggish to not say a word. If he did, he would turn his whole family into frogs. Jack’s mother who had to take care of the mess was so angry with her son that she forbid all of her children to use magic outside the house.   
“You cannot use magic outside the house, son! and you shall keep away from The Muggles from now on!  
Rowena laughed and then understood where the word muggle so frequently used came from.

While Rowena planned for the future, she still felt sad about leaving her son behind. She wanted to see him but felt it wasn’t safe for her to return to France, where they all thought of her as dead. She wasn’t really sure that her son even wanted to see her anymore or, if he even missed her. He might have thought of her as an evil witch, who deserved to die. Helga, to whom she to confessed her worries, tried reassuring her that she needed to stop worrying and regain focus of her future. But Helga knew that Rowena was heartbroken and had lost her confidence and ambition. It would take time for her to recover. This was not the best time in Rowena’s life, but it did make her want to change the world even more after feeling defeated. Helga suggested that Rowena should find another way to watch over her son from distance. It was not safe for her to return and she also needed to regain her strength as she soon would go into labour. 

Four months had now passed and Rowena decided to go for a walk and visit Helga in the garden. She saw something in the sky flying over their heads and soon realized that it had been an eagle. Rowena remembered one of the times she and her father had gone fishing right before they had moved to France. He had been telling her about the French when they saw an eagle passing them close by. Her father had then told her the legend of an eagle who lived in the area.   
“The eagle, the king of birds, is courageous, tenacious, fearless, has perfect vision and is nurturing for its young. Your mother was an eagle you know, the raven in you is a gift from my ancestors.“  
Rowena thought that it might have been her mother they had spotted and felt warm inside, knowing her mother was still around to look after her. 

So, the next day, Rowena went to the nearest town to find a blacksmith and ask him to make her a crown of an eagle. The blacksmith refused to make her such a thing as this was considered treason and a high crime to the royal kingdom. She asked him to reconsider and instead make her a diadem. She gave him four blue gemstones and told him to keep one of them as payment and she promised him to never reveal who had helped her make the diadem. He accepted the stone and agreed to make her the diadem. Helga helped Rowena to enchant the largest stone on the diadem that would give her better self-awareness. She had never been able to see her own beauty and strength and needed to, before she could care for others. Through this stone, she would see what Helga saw and never again feel defeated or inferior. Rowena who was a wise woman was often oblivious when it came to herself. Helga knew her better than anyone else ever had, and for that she was grateful.   
The round stone beneath symbolised the shape of her belly of her first pregnancy with her son. The oval shaped stone lowermost symbolised her yet unborn daughter and her second child. Through these stones she would to be able to watch over her children wherever they were and would always have them close.  
The stones were ensured to only serve the true owner of the diadem and cause misfortune for any embezzler getting its hands on it. Helga praised Rowena for her creation and Rowena who felt pride and was feeling witty replied to her: “Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure, don’t you think?”

That same night she had the strangest dream about a warty hog who had lead her to the end of a cliff by the lake. She knew instantly which lake it was. It was the same lake her father and she had gone to for fishing in the summers. She told Helga about her dream the morning after and felt worried. Helga, who knew a little about dream telling reassured her that the dream didn’t mean the end of something, but it meant the very beginning of something. The dream, the pregnancy and the safety of blessed children is what got Rowena to think of building a school of magic. The children wouldn’t just learn to control their powers and learn useful sorcery, but they would also feel united and that they were among equals. To not having to feel like outsiders or feel unsafe. But there had to be rules for sure. Children definitely needed rules. She and Helga continued to brainstorm, and soon realized that they needed two more elements to be able to create a perfectly balanced place for the children. According to the ancients and the astrology, they would need the power of four- air, fire, water and earth. These four elements were considered to be the critical energy forces that sustained life and to connect with them would raise awareness with nature and the relationship with the divine. They were now missing fire and water to be able to construct harmony.


	2. The Founders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rowena's dramatic flight, she settles down with Helga. What ideas will spark?

Helga Hufflepuff was no stranger to teaching. Ever since she had moved to her home in Ottery St Catchpole, she had been a popular source for help and advice for the other village inhabitants. Early on they had noticed her garden, immaculately kept and filled with unusual flowers and plants, and the fact that the harvest had been going remarkably well ever since she had lent a helping hand, which had made her the talk of the town. As a result, her neighbours wanted to hear her secret, which put Helga in quite a sensitive situation. On the one hand, she knew that being a helpful neighbour was important, especially in a village as small as Ottery St Catchpole, and would let her live her life in relative peace. On the other hand, revealing her magical abilities would definitely constitute a risk. It wasn’t guaranteed to be dangerous, but it wouldn’t let her live her life in peace, as muggles weren’t particularly fond of things they didn’t understand.

With that in mind, Helga had decided to try and help as best she could. Her devoted studies of plants and flowers, both magical and non-magical, had given her enough knowledge to give help to whoever wanted it, without resorting to magic and giving away her magical identity. With the village inhabitants noticing that her advice had actually helped them to become better farmers, with their harvest becoming more successful every year, her standing in the village quickly grew, with people starting to come to her for advice on other things than plant keeping. This had led her to realise a few things. Her natural inclination to help others seemed to translate into a natural inclination to teach, and her studies didn’t just need to be for her own knowledge but could be taught to others as well. But her increased standing in the village wasn’t a welcomed development. She had moved to the small village to be mostly left to herself and her studies, but as her reputation in the village grew, so did the risk that her magical ability would become common knowledge.

As a result, Rowena’s suggestion of a magical school for magical children was an intriguing proposition. Growing up, Helga’s parents, who were both magical, had taught her to be careful to use magic around muggles. This meant that she could only learn magic in the confines of her home, and the only other children she knew growing up were the ones whose parents knew Helga’s parents. The thought of a place to learn magic together with others of her own age would certainly have been appealing to her younger self. And when it came to being suitable for teaching children, both Helga and Rowena were talented witches and had the will to teach people. But they knew that creating a school would be a challenge, and that they couldn’t do it alone. Helga, although not an active part of the magical community, did know of one person that she thought could be interested, and was a brilliant wizard to boot. His name was Godric Gryffindor, known as the most talented duellist in the land. Perhaps a bit hot-headed sometimes, but from her past experiences with him Helga had noticed a good heart at his centre.

Rowena responded positively to Helga’s idea, but she did have one concern. “Where are we going to find him? You’ve been occupied with your studies for years, and I don’t really know any magical people except for you.”

“Don’t worry about that, Rowena. My father always told me that us Hufflepuffs have a special skill. We are particularly good finders,” replied Helga, with a cryptic look on her face, without telling Rowena that she knew exactly where Godric was, due to him residing in his eponymous village Godric’s Hollow. What she didn’t tell her friend as well was that she had figured at an early age that her father had lied about the skill, and that it was just a way to build some mystery around the family, but Helga figured that keeping the charade going was harmless. “There is one place I know where our search can begin. Get ready, we shall waste no time in beginning our quest!”

 

A couple of hours later a faint pop was heard on the paved streets of Godric’s Hollow, as Helga and Rowena apparated into the town square. Seeing the town sign Rowena gave her old friend an annoyed stare, but before having time to berate her for her tired attempt at shrouding mystery over their quest they arrived at their destination. An impressive stone house at the centre of the village, its entrance flanked by two statues of lions, roaring silently into the night. Helga raised her hand to knock on the large, wooden door.

“He’s certainly got a flair for the dramatic,” remarked Rowena, but was interrupted by the door being flung open, revealing a large, muscular man peering at them with a suspicious glare.

“Yes? Can I help you?”

“Mr. Gryffindor, my name is Helga Hufflepuff. We met a couple of years ago after your duel with Manoah Wiblin. We discussed my research on how drinking potions containing Asphodel could improve a duellist’s reaction time,” she replied, hoping he would remember their brief encounter.

“Hmm yes, I do think I remember,” he murmured, not entirely convincingly. “Is that why you are here, to talk to me about that? You could have just sent an owl, you know.”

“Oh no, it is something far more important. We have a proposition for you,” Helga swiftly replied.

Godric’s demeanour changed, his interest seemingly piqued. “A proposition? Well then, come in and let’s talk.”

 

Gathered around Godric’s fireplace, Rowena told her story of hardship and Helga continued with their idea for a school of magic where children could learn in a safe environment, along their peers. Godric listened attentively, their story seemingly capturing the imagination of the famous wizard.

“That is terrible to hear, Rowena,” he began. “And I must say that your idea is intriguing. Curiously, me and an old friend and associate have held discussions along a similar line. The both of us have noticed a growing trend of magical people keeping to themselves, afraid of exposing their abilities to muggles. It is a worrying development, but up until now not one we knew how to counter-act. But this idea of a school where children can be themselves, and develop their magical abilities is certainly intriguing,” he paused, as if to carefully consider his next decision, but eventually rose to his feet and declared “I think it would be for the best if you could meet my associate immediately and we could all discuss this further. Excuse me for a moment, I will fetch him.”

Helga and Rowena were stunned. Never did they think it would be as easy as this to convince others of the necessity of their idea, and to already have another interested party to help. Godric left his home, but returned after only a minute of anxious waiting, accompanied by a tall, pale man, with slightly damp robes. Helga was taken aback at first, immediately feeling a sense of discomfort around the man. He had quite a sinister look to him, she felt, but also figured that if Godric vouched for him, her first impression might have been a wrong one. Looking over to Rowena she expected to see a similar hesitation but was only met with a look of curiosity, and something else she couldn’t quite put her finger on. The man introduced himself as Salazar Slytherin, and quickly, before Helga or Rowena could talk, began his monologue about himself. He boastfully declared his credentials as a powerful wizard, his particular interest for magical creatures, although not what kind, and most importantly, his keen interest to provide a safe place for children of their kind to grow up and learn to be great witches and wizards. His impassioned speech had certainly managed to capture the attention of Rowena, Helga noticed, but she herself still had her doubts. Salazar certainly seemed to have the gift of the gab, but Helga sensed something dark inside him.

Suddenly three sets of expectant eyes turned on Helga. It appeared as if the decision to go ahead with their plan of a school was clear for the other three. There was still this nagging doubt that she didn’t know Salazar well enough to throw herself into a commitment so large, but after a moment of hesitation she decided that Godric’s support weighed over, and she finally gave a nod. Cheers erupted and the quartet immediately got to work. Helga was surprised by the fervour of their opinions about certain topics, especially when it came to which kind of student would be let into the school. Helga was of the strong view that every magical child with the will to learn should be admitted into the school, but she faced some opposition from Salazar, who was of the view that muggles were dangerous, and letting in their children, magical or not, would be a betrayal to the safety that the school was promising. A compromise was reached by deciding that every founder would be responsible for their own house, ensuring a proper education for only their children. Both Helga and Salazar begrudgingly accepted that the decision was the only way of continuing the process of completing the school, but Helga was worried that the different houses would cause unnecessary division. Nevertheless, the plans and construction continued, and after years and years their life’s work was finally completed. They gave it the name, after a strange dream that Rowena had had many years ago, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The famous magic school is finally ready to open. What happens at the very first sorting ceremony?

It took ten years to finish building the castle, but once it finally was finished, it was a magnificent sight to behold. The tall, grey stone walls seemed impenetrable. Helga had managed to enchant a fire in every room, so that all the windows were glowing yellow like lanterns. Together, the four of them had cast a spell on the ceiling of the great hall. It now mimicked the weather outside the castle, and sometimes at night, it showed them a beautiful chart of the night sky that Rowena used to map out the moves of the different planets. Outside, in the lake, Salazar had succeeded in rescuing a sea monster from near the area of Drumnadrochit, which he was certain would fortify the castle defense even further. Not that they really needed it; Godric had made sure they cast every protective spell imaginable. He had put close to a hundred muggle repelling charms over the castle, not to mention concealment charms,  _ cave inimicum _ and a spell that would ensure unplottability. Besides, no muggle would ever dare to go near the forest that enclosed the castle on all sides but one. It was said to be cursed and filled with ghosts. Muggle children sometimes called it the  _ forbidden forest _ . Of course, as Godric had expected, building a castle between the four of them had not been a conflict-free task. None of them had ever really tried to build something with magic before, and the strain of all the late nights, the difficult spellcasting and the constant bickering was still showing.

 

Salazar had refused anything but green fire in his dungeons, and was constantly bringing more and more dangerous animals to the castle. They had managed to make him let go of most of them, which hardly comforted anyone, seeing as they now just wandered about the forest outside instead. Godric was sure he had lost his best owl to one of the horse-like creatures that could sometimes be seen flying just above the treetops. Helga had done a great deed by bringing house elves to the castle, who did a much better job at cooking and cleaning than any housekeeping spells ever could. However, Godric had the creeping feeling most witches and wizards had not let go of their house elves willingly. He had seen Helga throw heaps of letters on her fire, not to mention trying to feed the lake creature strands of ribbon and children’s chemises. Rowena had annoyed them all with her moving floor plan, which she refused to change. Godric wondered whether she was also secretly regretting it, and just could not figure out how to reverse the enchantment. Despite all this, and despite the grey September ceiling above him, he could not help but smile. They were finally ready to open.

 

As the first students started streaming into the hall, wet from their boat ride over the lake, it almost took Godric by surprise how small they were. Rowena had been right all along. The children needed a place like this, a place where they could feel safe, but above all: normal. They needed teachers to help guide them and hone their magical skills, those that separated them from the muggles of their villages. He thought with warmth of his own parental home, the sleepy hollow where he had been allowed to grow up without having to hide his talents, among siblings who shared his gifts. The thought that he himself would be a paternal figure to some of the small witches and wizards before him almost made him tremble. He felt honoured, and for the first time in his life, he felt truly proud of something he had created. 

 

Watching all these children, he suddenly became very aware of his own age. Ten years ago, he had not yet turned forty; now, he was nearing fifty heavy years. He would not be here forever, and neither would the rest of his friends. It was at that moment that the idea stuck him. Patiently waiting until all the students were gathered in the great hall, he stepped up to the newly constructed podium. Godric could feel Salazar’s eyes in his neck, but he took no notice. In one solid movement, he swept his favourite wizard hat off of his head and held it in front of the crowd. 

“This,” he said, “is my hat most treasured. It has been with me - us - throughout the creation of this school, and it knows well all of our plans, hope and intentions for the future. I am, although a wizard of great skill and even greater character, a mere mortal man. This hat, however, will live on long after I have perished. If none of my honourable headmistresses lady Rowena Ravenclaw and lady Helga Hufflepuff, or my honourable headmaster and friend lord Salazar Slytherin disagree, I hereby rule that we will not in person sort the students of Hogwarts, but let the hat sort each child through the minds of the founders.”

Helga nodded approvingly. Rowena kept her lips tightly pursed, but nodded as well. Salazar looked as if he was on the verge of saying something, so Godric hurried:

“ _ Fiat vitae _ !  _ Lingua vivet _ !  _ College animum _ !”

He could hear the crowd breathe in as one as he continued to shout spells. If he shouted loud enough, perhaps no one would hear Salazar protesting, he thought. The hat lifted from his hand, sparks shooting around it. Two beady black eyes appeared, and a slit opened just above the brim. The hat opened its crude mouth and spoke:

 

“I’ve been born to sort and divide you

Into our great houses four

But by that I hope to provide you

With what you never had before

 

A place of friendship and magic

A family large and kind

For you know the muggle world is tragic

And they will not accept your kind

 

Though I might look ordinary

I’ve been graced with wisdom unmatched

And I will this wisdom carry

Until I am old and patched

 

Sit down my children, put me on your head!

As thousands will do after all you are dead

I’ll sort you into the house where you belong

Remain there, and you will grow wise and strong.”

 

Godric smiled triumphantly. He was sure he was going to have to explain himself to the other founders later - and no doubt was Salazar more than a little displeased - but Godric stayed calm and waved the first student forward. 

 

“What is your name?” He asked.

A trembling little voice answered: “Johanna Abbod.”

Godric placed the hat on Johanna’s head. It had only sat there for a couple of seconds before it opened its mouth anew.

“I sort you into... Hufflepuff!”

Godric removed the hat and pointed over to where Helga was standing. “Go and make her proud,” he said. Looking back out over the crowd, he locked eyes with the one student he already knew the name of. The candlelight reflected off of her dark hair, and her eyes gleamed with confidence.  The resemblance was almost uncanny. 


	4. The Two House Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the famous daughter of Rowena, and find out why things didn't quite work out as her mother had planned.

As a child, Helena was always stubborn and never listened to her mother. Growing up, Helena’s mother was everything to her, but darkness always pursued inside her heart and mind. The love she had for her mother was never enough for this darkness to vanish. Sometimes Helena harmed herself, many times the thought of ‘why’’ echoed in her head, but she could not herself answer why she was doing it . She had it all, a loving mother and a great living standard compared to many other. The mother, Rowena, and Helena had a great life. But the ghosts inside her head could never depart her mind.

 

Helena was a beautiful child just like her mother. The had hair all the way down to the waist and brushing it could take a long time. Helena could be described as a copy of her mother. They both had long black hair, and light green colored eyes. The feeling of always being compared to Rowena never distressed her, rather it inspired her to always stay elegant. If a great wizard did not mention how comparable they were, the hatred inside grew with jealousy. 

 

While growing up, Helena wanted to follow her mum doing errands, rather than finding friends at her age. Her attachment to the magic world and all the things that related to this world dominated her thoughts and dreams. Rowena often saw her child like a little one, and there should have been more boundary. Rowena often gave whatever she wanted, and often when Helena did not get what she wanted, she could scream and cry louder to make a point. The love Rowena had for Helena had no limitation, so what this could edge too, Rowena did not know, she could not say no to her daughter. Rowena often showed Helena how magic  worked. Rowena loved teaching her daughter how to use it. Helena’s favorite spell was Wingardium Leviosa. 

 

Helena often heard people whispering that her mother’s wisdom was fascinating and how incredible elegant she always looked. Helena then imagines that one day, she will look stunning just like her mother is. 

 

Being a student at Hogwarts School was always something Helena was longing for ever since she saw her mother using magic. Magic was always something that gave her life a purpose. Helena wanted to prove Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry how exceptional she is. She felt it was her duty to be a good student because her mother was the witch of wisdom. Helena was one of the first students at Hogwarts school. She has been living at the school over the years as they were building it because her mother is one of the founders. All the dark corridors inside the school may have been found spooky for many other but for her, it was her home. All the chilling chambers and oil paintings portraits on the walls were nothing that intimidated her. 

 

The time was finally here, the sorting ceremony. The echoing about this ceremony was everywhere. This was what everyone was talking about. All the students were standing there eager to found out which house the will belong. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Slytherin or Hufflepuff? But for Helena, she already knew the sorting hat will place her at Ravenclaw. 

  
It’s one of those all-important life question Helena has thought about ever since she heard about the hat. Where will all the  other  be sorted? With hope, student who are wise, but not wiser than her, will join the house Ravenclaw. The time for Helena was here, the sorting hat looked big on her small head.

 

Helena finally we meet,

the daughter of wisdom...   
  


The hat then paused for a second and then he continued with what seemed to be mind reading .

  
“You may see me struggle, 

but you won't see me fall. 

Regardless if I'm weak or not,

I'm going to stand tall. 

Everyone says life is easy, 

but truly living it is not.

Times get hard, 

people struggle

and constantly get put on the spot. 

 

And even though it's hard 

and I may struggle through it all,

you may see me struggle...

but you will NEVER see me fall    
  
Hmm.. Never? To greddy indeed,    
a Ravenclaw living in the shadow?    
History will be changed”.   
  


The hat then shouted:    
“Slytherin!”

 

Slytherin? Rowena felt the hazing eyes from Salazar and what looked like an evil smile his face appeared. This was something no one expected, but as it was the first sorting ceremony for the school the knowledge of this appearance was unusual and unexpected. The founder’s faces were strange, the forehead of Rowena was wrinkled with the expression of shock and watery eyes of sadness. Rowena’s daughter will not go under her house name Ravenclaw. The sorting ceremony continued with the rest of the students and Helena, confused as she was, sat down with the rest of the students of Slytherin. Everyone knew who she was. Her appearance of beauty could only be from Rowena Ravenclaw. Helena had her head down rest of the sorting ceremony, deep in her thoughts until a boy introduced himself across her at the table. “Hi, what’s your name?” The boys' name was Henry Baron Junior. “My name is Helena”. They both shaked  hands and here their friendship started. 

 

Henry was a boy with a lot of emotions and feelings. He was a rare boy and saw goodness in everyone. He had auburn light curly hair. He always had one curl hanging down across the forehead almost down to the nose. His light blue eyes were enchanting and made it hard to look away. Helena never saw his beauty, she only saw a boy, a friend. Over the years both friends grew older the more Henry started to see how elegant Helena really was. At one class Henry accidentally  touched Helena’s hand and a rush of electricity grew in his body. Something felt alive in his belly, like thousands of butterflies. Henry was in love with Helena. The feeling was bittersweet, they were only friends. If Helena felt the same, he did not know and probably would not ever dare to ask. 

 

Days turned into years and at the last day before holiday Henry's heart spoke to Helena: “Helena, meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, falling in love with you was beyond my control”. Helena did not share his feelings. She only saw him as a friend. Heartbroken as Henry was, he tried to live with this, but his broken heart would never really repair. 

 

Rowena knew her daughter was an excellent student, but their relationship slowly faded as the year pasts. Even though Helena was an excellent student she often heard she did not do as great as her mother and it broke her. All she wanted was to live up to the expectations. Helena’s jealousy of her mother’s incredible intelligence grew, and she decided to steal her diadem. The diadem of wisdom should be hers. 

  
Envying her mother’s status and power, she betrayed her by stealing the diadem. Helena had the belief that it could make her more powerful, so she ran away from Hogwarts. On the run with the diadem she ended up in Albania. Henry who had long been infatuated with Helena tracked her down to a forest in Albania and start the search after her. Rowena's devastation made her heartbroken, so if Henry could help her in the search it would make her pleased. Things may still be fixable.    
  
How wrong Rowena was.   
  
Tracking down Helena was not easy for Henry, but he did find her. The both friends argued and Henry begged Helena to come back. What really happened in that forest is still a mystery but Henry's broken heart made him stabb Helena. History about the murder in the Albanian forest says that Henry hold Helena's dead body, his first love, and in grief stricken heart he commit suicide.  


	5. The Falling Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are falling apart in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In this last chapter, find out the story of Salazar Slytherin and his snakes.

In the lower levels of Hogwarts, where the dungeons reach far underneath the black lake, Salazar Slytherin built the home of the house that would carry his name. Windows that faces the lake are touched by sunlight which has been screened through the lake water, losing the magical shimmer of daylight and taking on the same dystopian green sheen as the magical flames dancing in the open fireplaces. Only the ambitious and the resourceful are welcome down here. Only the cunning is chosen by the sorting hat to sport the green and silvery robes and carry the serpent sigil of House Slytherin.

 

Lord Salazar Slytherin, known as one of, if not the most, potent wizards of his time by both friend and foe, took a keen interest in serpents. Being born with the ability to talk to any snake, he developed a self-styled theory that only the most powerful wizards from the purest bloodlines were gifted with the rare skill. Little were known about the magical properties of serpents and most feared the slithering animals. Salazar saw them for what they really are - cunning and powerful magical creatures - and devoted a big part of his life researching their magical capacities. He cemented the idea the ancient wizard Herpo the Foul once conceived; that the larger the snake the more powerful magical properties. The most powerful, the mythical Basilisk, also known as the King of Serpents, was first bred by Herpo the Foul by hatching a chicken egg beneath a toad. Salazar continued his legacy by hatching his very own Basilisk in the same manner after Hogwarts was built.

 

Long arguments regarding who should be allowed to attend the school had ripped and torn Salazar’s relation to the other co-founders. Godric, Helga and even Rowena had all chastised him for his firm belief that the muggle born were unworthy. That they could not be trusted - how could they? Those who were not born of wizard ancestry were not brought into the customs and secrets of the magical world. The muggles were envious, intolerant and fearful of the power of magic. Seeing how the non-magical treated one another with sword, fire and endless quarrels Salazar was convinced that they could never be trusted with the ancient secrets of wizardry. Especially Godric the-oh-so-good Gryffindor had been upon him, righteously preaching about equal value and justice. And would he ever stop scolding Salazar for his magical creatures? The man had been all for catching, transporting and taming a deadly sea-monster if it was in his own, and admittedly in Hogwarts’, interest, but he would sooner see Salazar gone before he let him breed a Basilisk in the castle. Being uncommonly skilled in legilimens, the art of navigating through the maze of another person’s mind, Salazar knew that it was out of fear that the others refused him to breed Basilisks as only he, being a parselmouth, could control the viciously deadly animals.

 

Despite the endless arguments and Salazar not wavering one bit in his belief, it had been settled that anyone with magical powers, no matter their ancestry, was allowed into Hogwarts. Although not into House Slytherin. Salazar made sure that only those of pure blood would be taken under his wing. The sorting hat may have been the idea and property of Godric, but a piece of Salazar’s mind was forged in it, just as the three other founders were. If he was present in the castle, he held sway over the hat just as much as the others did.

 

In the effort to force Salazar to change his mind regarding who were to be allowed in the school and denying him the chance to breed and research Basilisks on castle grounds, they all pushed him away. Troubled by Salazar’s beliefs and research each of the other founders distanced themselves from him and no one took note when he, deep down in the bowels of Hogwarts, started to construct his chamber of secrets. Here he would hide away his legacy protected by a secret door which could only be opened by a true, pure-blooded, heir speaking the language whom only the most powerful was gifted with.

 

Figuring that he could secretly proceed his breeding of Basilisks in the newly built secret chamber and influence the sorting hat to only sort the worthy into house Slytherin, Salazar seemed content for years. Albeit ever so distanced from the other founders he was diligent in teaching his students, careful to form and prepare their young minds for the challenges that the studies of witchcraft and wizardry poses. 

 

The loss of magical assets, no matter if they were beastly or human was, according to Salazar, the squandering of assets. The sudden deaths of two students of his house who returned from the Albanian forests as ghosts troubled him deeply, and deepened the dispute that had been growing in the castle. The same feeling of unnecessary expenditure washed over him when Rowena, undeniably one of the most brilliant minds that Salazar had ever met, took fatally ill from mourning her dead daughter.

 

If Salazar was not tending to castle business or teaching students he was seldom seen. Bothered by the development of relations in the school and the distancing between himself and the two other remaining founders, he retired to solitude or research chambers. Having acquired a deep understanding and passion for the magical qualities and possibilities of serpents he incorporated his findings into his teachings. Keen on instructing the knowledge-hungering students when they asked him about Basilisks and other serpents, he brought an enormous king-cobra as a substitute, knowing that he could never bring his growing Basilisk with its increasingly powerful glare and hunger, to display for the students and teachers. Students were in awe for his ways with the enormous and very deadly snake, how fluently he spoke the alien tongue of parsel, how friendly and loving he was with it.

“How would one go about to learn the tongue of serpents?” they would ask, “Never have we heard of anyone, neither wizard nor muggle, being able to speak the language of beasts.”

“ _ You have to search deep within.” _ Salazar would answer in the slithery tongue of parsel, students reacting with both horror and admiration.

Godric on the other hand was not impressed, not at all. Convinced that the king Cobra was in truth the baby Basilisk he had seen years earlier he confronted Salazar.

“Your beast in disguise does not befool me Salazar” He thundered with all his physical might. “One chance I shall give you to oust this foul beast from  _ my _ school, or I will by my own making see it dead.”

The cobra, detecting the danger posed to his master and friend, stood in harm’s way and poised to attack Godric. “ _ Foolish, pompous man, one step closer and you shall know the fragility of your sort.” _

Godric smiled, and with a flick of his wrist ended the snake.

The stillness after the deadly spell was tangible.

“Your school, Godric?” Salazar stood tall, white beard passing his waist, bald head unmoving, grey eyes glaring.

The duel that ensued between the two great wizards was the definite end of an old friendship and the beginning of a feud that would outlast their mortal lives and continue through their houses until this day. No physical harm came to their person, but their trust and feelings were forever torn. Soon after the disagreement Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts never to come back. If he meant to forever leave his baby Basilisk in the deep for a parselmouth heir to command or if he was hindered from coming back to Hogwarts to retrieve his serpent, only Lord Salazar Slytherin himself knew.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaborative fanfiction project, written by students at Malmö University.


End file.
